


The New Holder

by SydAce



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuducted, Death, Kira - Freeform, Oneshot, Police Custody, stroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: A new holder of the Death Note is in police custody.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The New Holder

There was a blanket hanging heavily from her shoulders. The weight was almost as heavy as the death she had just witness before her eyes. Given the thing that was floating over her shoulder, she would have thought that the death wouldn’t have hit her so hard. But it did. It hit her hard.

A breath stuttered past her lips as she raised a cup of hot tea. She let the steam brush against her skin to try and gauge whether she could safely consume the drink. Still, a burn could possibly help the numbing feeling that was rushing through her body.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” a man asked. He had a boyish appearance. If she didn’t look closely enough, she would have missed the lines that only mentioned what horrors he had witnessed in the past. He looked innocent at first glance. But the way he fidgeted and fought the urge to look over her shoulder made her wary.

“No,” she muttered and placed the cup down.

"So you can still see me?” a demented voice caused the woman to jump. Her eyes widened as she looked over at her shoulder and back to the man. She felt a bead of sweat run down her neck. Adrenaline had broken the numbness like a 

“Ah,” the man gulped. His hand subconsciously twitched towards where his gun would be if he wasn’t placed on desk duty.

The woman shrunk into herself. “Relax,” she said cautiously. “I don’t have it on me.”

It. Now it was a thing that was the elephant in the room. If said elephant managed to kill thousands of people, greatly reduce crime rates, and make plenty of Japanese people rich overnight. It was terrifying.

“Oh,” the man croaked out and adjusted the collar. “Not even a piece of it.”

“No.”

“I see.” The man wanted to be polite and give his name to the woman that was currently in police custody. But he also didn’t want to die. Not wanting to die ended up winning.

“Can you tell me how long I’ll be here for?” the woman asked, breaking the silence. “Now that I know you can see him,” she paused and motioned towards the death god hovering behind her. “I can understand your caution.”

"Well,” the police officer started. “We have to conduct an autopsy to see how he died and examine surveillance footage to see if you…”

“Killed him?”

"Yeah.”

The woman nodded and hung her head to look down at her hands. “I didn’t,” she said. “He abducted me off the streets and held me there before he started to slur his words.” Her thumb drew patterns on the palm of her other hand. “I think he had a stroke. My father had one and died…” Her bottom lip trembled, and a sob clawed its way free. “I’m sorry.” She sniffled. “I know you must think he had a heart attack because of Kira. Maybe he did. But it wasn’t me.”

The police officer pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to her. The woman shook her head, not wanting to get her tears or snot on the fabric. She took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

The man slowly relaxed as he watched the woman make no move to take out a hidden piece of paper. Though, the odds of her having one were slim. Once he and the other officers saw the death god, she was thoroughly searched.

“What are you going to do with the notebook?”

The woman looked up at him with confusion. “I’m not going to use it.”

“Ever?”

The woman shook her head. “No. I don’t think so. Even if I had it on me when that man took me, I don’t think I would have. I don’t think I could live with myself.” She glanced over her shoulder at Ryuk. “I told him I’d try to make things interesting without using the notebook and that I’d provide him with apples.”

“Why not give it up?”

“Then, it could go to someone who would use it. Maybe use it for more selfish means than what Kira used it for. Besides, Ryuk told me that anyone who has the notebook is cursed. I didn’t want anyone else to be cursed.”

"If what you’re saying is true, that’s very noble of you,” the officer told her with earnest.

“Not at all,” the woman sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. She flinched slightly as her hand accidentally hit her blackeye. “Could I by chance get an icepack or something?” She gave an uneasy smile towards the officer.

The officer nodded and looked towards the mirror that reflected their images, but he made no other move to get up. Moments later, a lone hand held out an icepack through the door, but no face became visible.

"Here.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll need an apple if that door’s providing things,” the death god spoke up.

“I don’t know if,” the woman started by was interrupted.

“It’s fine. We’ll get you one.”

“Sweet.” The death god was silent for only a moment. “Do you have a Switch?”

“A what?”

“A Nintendo Switch,” the woman sighed. “I bought him one to play when I’m busy.”

“Did you not have a Yotsuba account?”

“No, I did,” the woman responded. “But I still wanted to work. I started my own business, so it gets a bit busy. I can’t keep things interesting all the time for him. I swear, it’s like having a child.”

The death god huffed, not sure if he should take that as an insult or not. In reality, he knew it was true.

“Yeah,” the officer chuckled and scratched the side of his face. “The others say that about me sometimes. More like having a puppy.”

The woman laughed at that. It was the first time she felt the blanket not weigh her down so much since she got there. Though, the laugh sent her coughing from the ache in her ribs. That ache was from a kick given to her from the dead man.

“Are you sure you don’t want medical care?”

“I want to get this over with, honestly.”

“I understand.”

Hours passed. The officer was the only one that would come into the room and the only one that would guide her to the restroom. It seems that he was the chosen lamb for the slaughter should the woman decide she was going to kill him.

The man walked into the room, after about twenty hours of staying at the police headquarters. He looked at her with a tired smile. There were definite bags under his eyes. Though, the woman was sure she wasn’t looking much better.

“Died from a stroke, like you said. Cameras didn’t show anything suspicious.”

“Am I free to go, then?”

The man nodded. “It’s not exactly illegal to have a Death Note, so we can’t charge you for anything. But you will be under watch. Just know that in case you change your mind on using it. We will arrest you.”

“I understand,” the woman said. She stood from her place. Her bones popped from the change in position. The woman placed the heavy blanket from her shoulders onto the chair she once sat on.


End file.
